


The High Priestess

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Interdimensional Bridge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eldar encounters the High Priestess of another universe's dark gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eyes of Truth

Dolen and Sedder appeared on the bridge of the Eyes of Truth, mercifully emerging from the chaos of the Ethereal Plane.

Various people wearing red shirts were standing around the consoles, looking fairly confused as half the crew had apparently simply vanished. The layout of the place was of similar design to that seen in the castle, sleek human technology. Even during their trip through the Ethereal Plane, things had attempted to attack them, but had been repelled by Sedder's strong shields.

Dolen quickly oriented himself, remembering what Sedder had said regarding the targets of his ploy, and swept the rifle level to bring to bear on the remaining crew. "Move away from all controls, lest I be forced to identify you as a servant of Chaos. Do as commanded and no one will be harmed. We are here to free this vessel of its taint, but do not believe that I will do anything to achieve that purpose." He shifted the barrel's direction fractionally as a hand moved, his voice cold as the void. "I do mean anything. Do not tempt the wrath and will of the Eldar."

The redshirts backed away and put their hands in the air.

Theodore looked around a moment, shrugged, and walked up to them. "Hello!" he called cheerfully.

Sedder brushed off his shirt and went over to a console, checking that the brig is still secure.

"Please remain where you are," Dolen warned levelly, the weapon tracking to the approaching being. "Your crew has been transported to captivity deep within your ship, tainted of Chaos. Do not attempt to interfere and all shall be well, I swear it."

"Absolutely not interfering!" said one redshirt vehemently.

"Er?" Theodore said, looking around again. "Oh! I thought they'd just gone off to have another orgy. I guess it was a bit quiet for that, though. Hey, did you say Chaos?"

Sedder said, looking up from the console, to nobody in particular, "Were you aware that this vessel was under the command of a Word Bearer?"

Theodore looked confused. "Bears can talk?"

Sedder just looked oddly at Theodore.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what you mean?" Theodore asked, crossly.

The blank visage of the swept helmet remained directed at the chatty one, Dolen disbelieving that one could be so oblivious to what was transpiring about them. "Yes, the same Chaos which ravaged the planet below. Now, sit down please..." He paused mid-thought, turning to Sedder. "Surely not, or one hopes not if that title is the same horror which holds it in my land."

Sedder said patiently, "Don't make me stun you, Theodore. Word Bear-er. Who was trying to corrupt the entire crew, no doubt. Damn it all."

Theodore blithely remained standing. "Anyway, I was the pilot. Nobody commands _me_. .. except Tarna. And occasionally Snape... in my fantasies. And sometimes I'm obliged to listen to Suzy." He stopped rambling. "You're going to shoot me soon, aren't you?"

"Lord Sedder," Dolen intruded with polite formality, "If such a being has been at work here, then the matter of the failed capture becomes all the more important."

Sedder sighed and said, "Indeed. This must be dealt with. Theodore, Tarna is a follower of Tzeentch. You'd do well to not listen to her either."

"I meant sexually," Theodore helpfully clarified.

Dolen returned his attention to the seeming jester, his voice steely, "Do not mistake this for a prank or matter of less than utmost urgency, and should you fail to sit down then I shall simply shoot you. The Lords of Chaos are nothing to trifle with."

Sedder said, "I will deal with the prisoners. Keep an eye on things here," he told Dolen, and headed for the lift.

Theodore levitated himself in a sitting position, humming. "Shouldn't it be obvious I'm not a threat to you?" he asked conversationally. "I just happen to enjoy mocking people who come aboard my own ship and threaten me."

Though the evidence of magic, particularly when dealing with an infestation of Tzeentch, would normally be sufficient to open fire, Dolen simply acknowledged the order, "As you wish, sir."

The redshirts continued to stand around and tried to look non-threatening.

"Beware, for you tread thinly on the line between life and the void, strange one," Dolen replied with little emotion, caring little at the moment whether the creature lived or died.

Theodore put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, still floating obliviously. "Aren't we all? Death becomes us quite swiftly, and when we least expect it. Therefore, since I expect it, it shall not come." Who knew he was an existentialist?

"Death comes whether you expect it or not," Dolen replied evenly. "As to whether you wish to mock or not, I care naught so far as you make no move to interfere. I have little tolerance for jesters, at present."

Some bit later, the lift doors opened and Sedder emerged again, rubbing his eyes. "Well, that's taken care of. Keolah and her cohorts will not be causing anymore trouble around here shortly."

Theodore said, "By 'trouble' I'm assuming you don't mean leaving me out of their sexual antics."

"You have located the sole escapee and returned it to its cage, then?" Dolen asked.

"No, but I imagine there's plenty more of them on the planet. Keolah was the one I was primarily concerned about. She may not be a god, but she's one of the most powerful of all the Elkandu. If anyone could have broken out of there it would have been her."

"So long as none remain free aboard this vessel," Dolen replied, shifting the rifle to port and standing down. "Then all shall indeed be as well as might be expected, and far better than hoped for when this venture began. It would seem that I am no longer needed here."

"Were you ever needed?" Theodore put in.

The lift doors opened again and a gruff voice said, "What is going on here?" It was Scregor. A blond dwarf wearing golden armor trimmed with red and decorated with dragon motifs, and wielding a large axe.

Theodore sighed dreamily.

Sedder looked at Theodore oddly.

Restraining a brief urge to turn the rifle upon the odd floating being, Dolen remained silent instead and stepped quietly to one side of the chamber.

Sedder said, "We have freed this vessel of the control of Chaos."

Scregor said, "Chaos was in control of this vessel?" He spat. "Those filthy, sneaking scum! They must all be destroyed. There must be no mercy for those foul creatures."

"Wait," Theodore said to nobody in particular. "He tried to kill me. Damn it, why does he have to be hot?"

Everyone looked at Theodore oddly.

"It's true," he said defensively.

Scregor said, "I apologize for that, Sir Theodore, for I had believed you to have been already corrupted by the minions of Chaos."

Theodore melted at the form of address. "It's quite all right," he said readily.

Dolen shifted his attention away from the others present, gazing thoughtfully instead to the viewscreen and its image of the planet below. Chaos had trampled upon that world, and its remnants yet remained to savage and rampage amongst the defenseless civilian populations.

"That this vessel has been reclaimed is a grand thing indeed," Dolen remarked offhandedly, "But it does nothing to rectify what lays below or what may yet return."

Sedder sighed, glancing at Theodore and Scregor impatiently. "Okay, this is cute and all, but there's other matters to attend to right now. I believe this ship would be capable of getting you home," he said to Dolen.

"Return home?" Dolen asked gently, "Do you truly believe I endangered my soul to the Warp simply to return to Iyanden, Sedder? Look at the world below and tell me that this vessel would not be better served aiding them, working to eliminate the vestiges of Chaos which remained to taint even the crew here." Pensive, he turned away from the screen. "No, I could not conscience allowing such a diversion, and shall find another way."

Scregor said, "I shall rally the crew to begin work immediately!" He stalked back into the lift.

Theodore floated slowly to the ground, still lying back in relaxation. "I guess I could pilot, as usual."

Sedder gave a nod, and said, "As you wish." He began going through the ship's logs, replaying the battle in fast-forward on the screen. He frowned at the sheer number of ships present, and puzzled over the appearance of outsiders. He paused it where a group of unfamiliar ships were engaged in battle with the Chaos fleet and said, "Who... are they?"

With a derisive snort, Dolen dismissed the strange man from his attention, instead moving to stand behind Sedder and study the images he brought forth. "The Chaos ships I recognize, but the others I have seen no record of in the histories of the Craftworld. Perhaps they are native to this place?"

Theodore stood up and came over to look. "They're Karzan ships." It was kind of rare for him to be the one in the know.

Sedder shook his head. "I've never seen their like before, either. They aren't from around here..."

Sedder glanced up as Theodore spoke up, surprised that he said something useful for once, and looked up the ship's records on them.

"They're from somewhere called the Karzan Galaxy... They had someone with them called 'The Emperor', no name just 'The Emperor', who was apparently a very powerful psychic... When he was killed by one Kalli May, all the psychics aboard their ships went unconscious, allowing the Chaos fleet to gain the upper hand against them."

"Kalli did that?" Theodore sounded surprised.

"Apparently," Sedder said.

"She's the one who taught me to fly. She seemed like a good enough person.." Theodore shrugged.

"Hmm," Dolen considered the image and the explanation. "Even the varied and warring factions of my home have been known to work alongside each other against a common foe. Perhaps these 'Karzan' may be worth contacting for those who stand against Chaos in the sector." He shook his head. "I know not the state of affairs in this place, nor what allies the makers of this vessel might bring to bear, but it could prove useful to them to try."

"The Karzan Galaxy... That's where the Chaos fleet went, according to these records. It appears that Kalli disabled a network of buoys preventing warp travel around their core worlds to allow them in..."

Standing away, Dolen quietly said, "Lord Sedder, from your own description of your line, it may well be best that you go, and with all due haste. Unless there is another of suitable influence within simple travel distance, of course." He rested a hand on Sedder's shoulder, voice encouraging. "You wished to see your world truly free? Your losses avenged? This is your chance, to sink the blade to Chaos's heart in this land."

"Why do you call him 'lord'?" Theo blurted out.

Sedder said, "I don't know how so few of us can do much against so many, but I will do what I can, however I can..."

"If what yon fool said is true," Dolen continued, "It would seem this empire would be ripe for contact, their trust betrayed and seeking vengance of their own. The question is not what so few may do, but what allies they might gain to aid in their war against the Foul ones." He paused, hand drawing away, and his voice chilled, "Iyanden has stood for centuries against that foe, with a fraction of what was seen on one world. Can you do less?"

"I'll help," Theodore proclaimed as though it would actually _be_ help.

"May the Laughing God save us from true fools," Dolen muttered frostily.

Sedder looked to the database and went over what information he could find on the Karzan Galaxy. "It looks here as though the rebels had allied themselves with Chaos against the Empire... but not all the rebels were happy about it, either. The latest reports don't indicate anything positive for the Empire, after their core worlds have been decimated and their fleet shattered. There are a few Karzans aboard this ship..."

"Then take them as advisors, and venture forth," Dolen continued in an encouraging tone once more, "Board one of the small, fast vessels you spoke of earlier and seek these Karzan out, offer them an alliance, and stand fast against Chaos. If you allow it, divided, all shall fall to their appetites."

Sedder tapped the comm and said, "Jenna and Emily Jordan, Anderos Velarh, please come to the bridge."

A voice came over the comm, "Emily here. Having sex. Be there later."

Theodore used illusion to call back, "With whom?"

"Rohn."

"Ah. Have fun, then."

Momentarily, the lift doors opened and a human woman came out. The woman was wearing a skin-tight black leather outfit with the kanji for "death" on the breast, and had two luminite blasters at her side.

"Jenna Jordan, reporting for duty, et cetera!"

Seeing that events were once more moving in a positive direction, Dolen once more stood aside and adopted the age-old 'invisible' soldier stance. He had never believed that his experience as a Guardian commander would be required in motivating someone far above his station, but he was content that he had done all that was possible to see Chaos thwarted. For now. Observer would suit his cause best, until needed otherwise.

Sedder said, "Excellent. I understand you're from the Karzan Galaxy?"

Jenna gave a nod. She said, "Yeah, I'm one of the few rebels who thought this whole Chaos business was a bloody bad idea." She snorted. "I am a Cybion and a Death Dancer."

The lift doors slid open again and another figure emerged. Specifically, one male Eldar.

"I take it this is Anderos?" Theo asked, amused.

"Indeed." Anderos looked about the bridge stoically.

"He's hot too," Theodore says solemnly.

He was also carrying a luminite blaster. Which was, for reference, a high-powered laser pistol powered by a focused luminite crystal, making it far more effective than one would expect from a weapon of its size. They were fairly rare and expensive in the Karzan Galaxy, due to the scarcity of luminite.

Sedder rubbed his head, mumbled something about a headache, and said, "I'm going to go over these logs in the captain's office... need more information. Someone deal with them." He gestured vaguely and slunk off the bridge.

Theodore looked about shiftily. "So, what would you like? Dreamless Sleep? Pepper-up?..." He spoiled the effect by laughing at himself, very loudly. Partly because nobody there would know what he was talking about.

Anderos gave Theodore a look that said, "You are an idiot."

"Isn't it grand?" Theodore beamed.

The redshirts were still standing around with their hands in the air not-interfering.

"Oh, stop that." Theodore rolled his eyes at them.

Jenna said, "What was so important that you had to call us up here for?"

"Someone deal with them?" Dolen muttered in disbelief, the statement defying every possible commandment possible of a logical chain of command.

He observed for a few moments, looking from one to another of the available persons, lingering on Theodore and suppressing a shudder of horror, then stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

"My apologies for your being called away from other duties," he began, tactfully refusing to acknowledge one initial reply. "There is, however, something of considerable import which shall be undertaken in short order that requires your assistance."

The rank and file troops returning to their duties created a soft businesslike hum, comforting in its normalcy, and Dolen sighed inwardly.

Jenna said, "I'd just returned from another trip over the planet searching for survivors who weren't attempting to kill me. Well, okay, the guy who attempted to kill me wasn't precisely a survivor, being dead at the time, but never mind."

"Jenna Jordan, Anderos Velarh," Dolen greeted each of them with punctilious courtesy, "Lord Sedder has summoned you in the interest of gaining allies amongst the Karzan, your names having arisen in records as having come from there. Chaos walks the world below, as you well may know, and was only recently removed from this ship. An alliance with the Karzan may well prove the first step in removing their taint here."

Anderos said, "It would do well, then, to contact those truly in charge of the Karzan Empire..."

Nodding in brief acknowledgement of the point, Dolen said, "Precisely. Such information is what is needed to assay this task, and what may be hoped to gain from you. It is also likely that you will accompany him upon the journey to advise and ward against dangers unthought of beforehand, or spawned by the Warp."

Anderos sighed quietly, hating it having to resort to that but knowing there isn't any other option given the circumstances. "With the death of the Emperor, that semblance of leadership is gone. But, who is Sedder? And who are you?"

"There will be others to rise to his place," Dolen countered quietly, "Such is the way of all such 'Empires', from the beginning of things through the current rein of the Mon'Keigh of my own home. It will serve us well to see that the Devourer or its lesser brethren do not have the opportunity to influence that appointment, in addition to forming an alliance."

That was, he knew, quite a simplification, but all that might be said now.

"As for Lord Sedder, you shall need speak to him to bespeak his lineage. Suffice to say that he has sufficient influence upon this world to make such arrangements."

He hoped that was true, the lineage spoken making no sense at all to a stranger in this place, but he would place faith in it and bolster it as needed.

"I know little of the politics of this place, having only recently arrived myself following the invasion of my home galaxy." Anderos folded his arms across his chest, looking off for a moment thoughtfully. "I believe I can contact the ones you seek. There is a hidden base in an uninhabited system... It isn't their primary base of operations, but they use it as a contact location when the need arises..." He sounded fairly reluctant to go there, nonetheless.

Theodore was being quiet for once, in deference to the actually serious conversation.

"That would suffice quite well, Anderos, that information is most useful even should it prove but a stepping stone." Dolen accepted the reluctant agreement as though it were the most heartfelt in the world. Turning his attention to the female of the pair, he continued, "And beyond your recent traumatic experiences with the forces of Chaos below, is there aught else which you might suggest for this endeavor? Any options or rare possibilities are welcome, even those you might otherwise think outrageous. There is nothing which I would not see turned against our foes."

Anderos said quietly, "They may be my people but I do not agree with some of the things that they have done. I do not look forward to meeting with certain of those again, but I shall for the sake of fighting Chaos. If my own psychic abilities would be of use, then I offer them freely."

Jenna said, "Uh... Ditto."

It was, Dolen mused, probably best that he'd not removed his helmet yet as the short and uninformative chorus echoed in, else they may have seen his a flicker of bemusement wholly inappropriate to the moment.

"Very well then, it would seem that there is at least one option to explore, which may bear fruit. As to your misgivings, I can assure you in all certitude that whatever fate you may fear is far less than Chaos would provide." He studied them both for a moment, then shook his head. "We had best speak with Lord Sedder as to the best course of action to pursue in this, as his name shall be the one bandied about in times to come," he trailed off thoughtfully, glaring at the strange one from behind his sleek visor. "I think it might be best if you accompanied us, purely for navigational purposes of course."

The real reason being, unspoken, that he had no interest in leaving the madman running amok behind him at this time.

Theodore smirked. "You just don't want me blowing things up. All right." It was funny because he actually had a clarity unmatched in the Elkandu worlds. He just.. ignored it a lot of the time.

Anderos gave a nod, and said, "Very well. Sooner death than what Chaos would do..."


	2. Elves, Eldar, and El'dari

Sedder came back into the cargo hold and said, "Theodore says we should be arriving in under an hour."

Dolen looked up from the portable display he'd been reading, the mass of information he'd been sifting through for some clue as to what might be expected in times ahead only slowly coalescing.

"Very well," he replied and stood, "I shall be prepared in short order."

He wasted no time, setting aside his studies of the perplexing puzzle of this universe for the moment, and began the ritual donning of his armor.

All thoughts were silenced, the well-trained self-discipline focusing on the task at hand and allowing no distractions. Each piece was beautifully crafted, the Eldar believing that anything worth creating was worth doing well, and fit like a glove over the single piece skinsuit that comprised the entirety of his wardrobe for the moment.

More elaborate clothing was far away, neatly stowed in another world, and had only been brought from its resting place on ceremonial occasions regardless. He touched the smooth stone at his breast in completion of the ritual, murmuring a soft, liquid incantation that sealed him heart and spirit to the protective shell, then retrieved his helmet as he stepped lightly to the door.

The helm snapped into place on its catch at his waist as he walks into the cockpit, and he offered a polite greeting to those present, even the pilot. "Has aught else transpired to change our assessment of the likely situation?"

Sedder shook his head and said, "The trip has been very smooth and uneventful, all things considered."

Anderos remained quiet over to the side, offering no comment upon the situation.

"As we are nearing our landing zone," Dolen turned his attention to Anderos, "Do you have anything to add which may be of vital interest? Of particular importance, to my mind, is the likely reaction of those we may encounter to armed or armored guests."

The idea of walking out in nothing but the skinsuit was enough to make his skin crawl, but if that was required to pursue the mission it would be done. Outside the ship, the swirling tunnel through the Ethereal through which they had been traversing rotated around them slowly as they neared their destination.

Anderos said, "I would not believe that they would find such particularly surprising, given the current state of affairs in the galaxy at the present time."

Dolen nodded lightly, accepting the assessment without question for the moment, the need to trust the recommendations of your intelligence sources was a concept well-familiar to him. "Excellent," he replied, returning his study to the viewscreen. "Then we simply wait to arrive and make certain that our envoy survives first contact. Beyond that..." He offered a thin smile to Sedder. "The negotiations are, perforce, left to you."

After several minutes, the ship emerged from the wormhole out into normal space again. The system they emerged in was a very dull system with a red giant and no real planets. However, a large asteroid field stretched along the edges of the system.

Placing an installation within an asteroid field was, to a degree, tactically wise, allowing some amount of anonymity as well as plentiful resources nearby to harvest and set to producing additional layers of defense. The idea had lost some favor in his own universe with the arrival of a number of tactics designed to destroy a wide swath of territory, as well as races ruthless enough to employ them.

"Do we have a signal beacon to follow," Dolen asked, "Or are more covert means required?"

Sentinels were likely as well, a thousand potential scenarios could be devised for what he was seeing, but he awaited further information.

Anderos said, "The asteroid belt is laced with coronite. It will interfere with sensors. I do hope the pilot is as good as he claims to be, as he will need to fly blind."

Theodore flew them in toward the asteroid belt. As they approach, the sensors began to give erratic readings, scrambling and eventually failing entirely. Theodore boasted about his piloting skills and proceeded to show off a bit.

Resting a hand on the pilot's chair, Dolen spoke in clipped tones, "We are here to find this base, not to explore the underside of each asteroid. Please confine yourself to the specified search pattern." Or I shall be greatly tempted to rectify my error in not shooting you before, he muttered inwardly.

Disappointed, Theodore proceeded to search more or less as directed. Anderos sent out the transponder codes to locate the base, and they proceeded to approach in that general direction, avoiding being pulverized by wayward asteroids along the way.

Dolen begrudgingly admitted to the pilot's competence, if not his sanity, as they threaded their way through the asteroid field. Eldar craft generally swept a path before them rather than weaving through the maelstrom of such a massive collection of rock, but their vessel was not only quite small but the destination was located _within_ one such chunk of debris.

The transponder signal led them back toward one of the larger asteroids, carefully concealed inside the coronite-laced hunk of rock. Even at visual range, it would be nearly impossible to tell that there was even a base here were it not for the telltale trace of a docking bay and a couple antennae sticking out from the ends of the rock.

"Bring us in," Dolen said, seeing no reason to lurk about in the distance and having no inclination to further test the limits of the pilot's sanity for the moment. "I should be surprised if we are not hailed in short order, but perhaps they wait for their guests to disembark before deciding whether to allow them remain or not." 

As Theodore piloted them in toward the docking bay, a voice came over the comm and said, "Unknown vessel, identify yourself immediately or be destroyed." Well, that answered that question at least.

Dolen chuckled lightly, unsurprised at the hail, and motions for the line to be opened. "This craft bears an envoy of the Elkandu, on a peaceful mission seeking information and assistance to turn aside a recent hostile Chaos fleet. We request permission to board and speak with a designated representative of your installation. Again, we seek only communication and bear no hostile intent."

Anderos certainly wasn't volunteering to talk to them.

The comm was silent for a few minutes, but nobody started shooting at them immediately. Finally, presumably after a rapid discussion about what to do with them, the reply came: "Proceed immediately to the docking bay. Do not deviate from your present course or you will be destroyed."

"We will comply," Dolen responded, ending the communication and turning his attention to the pilot whom he still refused to name. "Proceed with caution, and without deviation as suggested. I highly doubt that their threat of turning this craft into drifting wreckage is purely bravado."

No, in fact he suspected that they would fail to even see their doom approaching, considering all the space available nearby for defense.

Sedder said, "These folks certainly don't mess around, do they."

As they came in toward the docking bay, the doors slid open to allow them entry. There were several other ships sitting in the docking bay, some of them of similar design to the Darknova. Theodore picked an open spot and set them down as the doors slid shut behind them.

"No, they certainly do not," Dolen responded with some distraction, spreading his attention between the scattered and scrambled sensors and his own visual observation of the base. He chuckled lightly and glanced briefly aside to Sedder. "But then, with the universe coming crumbling apart about you, your leaders slain, and rebellion fomenting, would you not exercise equal caution? Commendable, really."

Sedder said, "No, I don't blame them." He popped open the hatch and climbed out into the docking bay, and told Theodore to stay with the ship for fear he'd piss somebody off and get them shot at.

Anderos followed reluctantly.

Dolen paused in the hatchway to seat his helmet firmly into place, the armor and newly acquired replacements for lost weaponry a comforting buffer against a world that has gone equally mad for him. He moved with silent, liquid grace to follow Sedder, settling into the self-determined guardian station at his shoulder.

"I am all too familiar with the paranoia of danger lurking, Lord Sedder," he said quietly, "Do not trust their actions too greatly."

As Anderos closed the hatch behind them, Sedder stared off at nothing for a moment and said, "The future is not nearly so tangled and twisted here as it is in the Elkandu Universe. And I don't like what I see," he mumbled.

The distant expression reminded Dolen of the concentration entered by the Seers and Farseers, and the echo of future sight caused faint unease.

"Perhaps the strands are not so convoluted as in your own home," Dolen murmured in reply, "But I am reminded that even the Seers have been known to fail in their predictions of what may yet come. Do not allow that ill omen to influence you greatly. There is always the element of the unexpected."

"There is a reason why all Chronomancers in the Elkandu Universe are completely mad," Sedder mumbled. "They carefully lay plans over centuries in an attempt to bring a specific thing about, and then in the end, something completely random happens and invalidates everything they have been trying to do."

Dolen grinned tightly beneath his impassive visor, the expression substantially more feral than might otherwise be expected in light of his usual reserve. "Then let us make certain that your vision does not come to pass. I have hope that even the smallest things, such as unexpected visitors from another place entire, might shift that balance in our favor. Small change, perhaps, but enough to thwart Chaos' minions if luck smiles on us." The unseen expression disappeared behind the disciplined, blank mask common to him, and he went on in a more subdued fashion, "Whichever direction fate may bring us, the first steps begin here with you. Be of good cheer, Lord Sedder, content in the knowledge that it may well be your actions here this day which brings vengeance for your ravaged world." He fell silent, content to wait for further developments and letting the future see to itself.

They were approached momentarily by a group of heavily armed Eldar. They came and looked over the three of them warily, somewhat comforted to note that they weren't humans as their mode of transportation would generally indicate.

Their leader said, "State your names and business at this facility."

Standing at equal attention behind Sedder, Dolen crisply replied, "Dolen Ista, Guardian of Craftworld Iyanden. Acting support for Lord Sedder in his quest to thwart Chaos."

Sedder said, "Sedder, of the Children of the Dragon's Blood of the Elkandu."

Anderos said quietly, "Anderos Velarh." He was promptly greeted by dirty looks, but the guards said nothing.

After a brief exchange, the guard leader said, "Very well. I will lead you to the meeting chambers," he said to Sedder. He turned to Anderos and Dolen. "As for you, you may explore the base at your leisure, but avoid the restricted sections."

He paused to give one more dirty look to Anderos, and headed off with Sedder.

Dolen was not particularly pleased to be separated from their envoy, paranoia after all only being the case if Chaos _wasn't_ likely to take any opportunity to dispose of him. There was little that could be done about it, though, and he nodded in silent acknowledgement and merely watched as they left with Sedder.

"Time will tell," he murmured, largely to himself, and turns to look around the bay they had been waiting in. "I think," he went on after a moment, turning to look at Anderos, "That it might be wise if we remain together, as their reaction did not seem wholly pleased upon seeing you. Although I doubt it transcends their offer of hospitality, I would not tempt any who might harbor ill will against you in private."

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, he looked about once again, considering, and fought back his immediate impulse to simply remain.

"As a native guide, what might you suggest?"

Anderos shook his head. "I doubt any of them would stoop to attempting to dispose of me so directly. They would tend to prefer to leave that to our enemies outside. But neither will they be especially pleased if we remained here for an extended period of time."

Dolen was mildly amused to find that the other's assessment largely mirrored his own, and traces of it touched his response. "Indeed. That said, however, I think it might well benefit us to take advantage of our host's graceful offer to explore the station. If naught else, it may provide a better analysis of precisely how recent events have affected this Empire, even upon its fringes."

Anderos gave a nod, and said, "It has been centuries since I have been here..."

The others in the vicinity, not recognizing Anderos on sight, seemed more inclined to pay them little attention.

"Then by all means," Dolen motioned toward a nearby hatch. "Let us re-acquaint you with it, and meanwhile see what we might of existing morale."

Common areas would be all that he would seek, having no inclination to fall afoul of their host's good graces by stepping into restricted spaces, and it was those same areas which would give the best indication of the subtle effects which he sought. Chaos walked in many guises.

Anderos meandered off out of the docking bay and down a random corridor. Although if he hadn't yet figured it out already, it should be increasingly obvious that there was more than a passing resemblance with these "elves".

Dolen remained thoughtfully silent as they set out, not failing to notice the similarities of the architectural style as they passed from one corridor to another. Another being might describe them as generic, but the Eldar soul knew them to be anything but, each part of the construction lovingly crafted and encouraged to 'grow' into the shapes and forms that were required for the purpose sought. Suspicion and supposition met, blossoming into full recognition and acceptance at last, though speaking with Anderos before had given him more than ample reason to come to the conclusion.

"How long has this Enclave existed then, Anderos?" he asked in an almost offhand manner. "I had reason to believe that you were beyond the 'elf' races I had encountered before, but seeing this blend of the familiar confirms it whole."

"Millennia," Anderos said. "Long before we ever voyaged to Terra and conquered the primitive humans who dwelt there. I do not believe many of them fully grasp the extent of what truly happened during those years... Many of the humans believe we were merely of modified human stock as so many of the beings in this galaxy are today."

Dolen paused in an archway, reaching to gently caress the sculpted curve. "Do your records show from whence you came originally, then? We Eldar are long-lived and of longer memory, it would surprise me little were a convergence to be found." He shook his head, touching the smooth stone at his breast in unconscious emphasis. "Though I must confess that the lack of soulstones in all their forms, at least as far as I have seen, confuses me."

Anderos looks at him oddly for a long moment, then said, "Before we went to Terra and the humans dubbed as 'elves' after similar beings from their own mythology, very likely an indication in itself of prior contact with them that I am personally unaware of, we called ourselves the El'dari."

"The Mon'Keigh dared name you of their own mythos?" Dolen retorted with scorn for the very thought, though that explained the similarity he had seen in sculpture and flesh on that distant world. "And then to create another race that mocked our image? Ah, they have ever been arrogant and mindless of the error in their ways."

He shook his head and continued on, following an inscripted line that threaded through the hallway, a guide.

"Though I should not be so harsh," he admitted quietly, "They are capable of great beauty in their own right when they choose to look beyond their basest impulses. And bravery? The numbers of Chaos and its minions at the battle of the Eye were legion, but did their 'marines' falter? No."

"That may be, perhaps, why our leaders chose to conquer that planet and control their development," Anderos commented. "Without the humans even realizing that they were being guided by an outside force, to the most extent. I fear, however, that it may well have ended up backfiring upon them, particularly after the prison planet was discovered not long after the humans began to explore space on their own."

"Prison planet?" Dolen asked, the surprise in his voice showing what his helm hid. "Surely they did not think to imprison humans... the idea is less than logical! Did no one think to study the humans, to see their ever inventive nature, and realize the potential dangers in antagonizing it so badly?"

True, the Eldar were forever at odds with man, but to chain them as dogs rather than providing an honorable death was unthinkable.

"No," Anderos said. "The planet on which the dark gods were imprisoned millions of years ago. Naturally, the humans were not strong enough to break the seal, but when they began to worship and offer sacrifices to these gods, the seal began to weaken little by little and they were capable of affecting the physical plane more and more..."

"Ah yes," Dolen replied, the moment of compassion passing back to a cold scorn. "There also do we find one of the greatest failings of man: they think not before crossing boundaries they do not understand. That they are already prone to listen to the whisperings of the Foul Ones in the dark of night aids our cause not at all, and has unleashed destruction on both races more times than I cared to count in our histories."

There was, he supposed, at least one aspect of it which was of comfort, and it was that it had not been the Eldar themselves who had opened the gates for the Chaos Lords to ravage.

"We tried to keep their numbers small if we could not eliminate them entirely, and for the most part succeeded, at least in the most direct manner," Anderos said. "The Urian Death Priests never proved particularly popular, but their persecution only made them all the more secretive. And then came the Dancers on the Edge of Death... Although the Death Dancers originally had noble purpose and pure hearts, the Nameless Ones sought to use them and corrupt them..."

"What of the humans themselves?" Dolen asked, "Surely the presence of Chaos gnawing at the heart of their society must have not gone unnoticed. Did they do nothing beyond contributing further to the problem? Even the most difficult of men from whence I came were known to work beside us to wipe out an infestation that threatened all."

"They were enamored in their own politics, but the Urians were never welcomed within the Empire, being pushed to the fringes of society, into the inhospitable systems that had been deemed unsuitable for colonization. They found their home about the rogues and rebels of the galaxy. But the Death Dancers, no," Anderos went on. "At one point they were the Empire's staunchest defenders. But they were exiled when the Emperor came to power. If anything, that act only contributed to their corruption, for they had not believed that they had done anything worthy of such exile. And this gave the Urians an opening to talk to them, and to convince them that they were instead the warriors of the gods of death. And the Cybions were hungry for power, and as more and more Death Dancers became Cybions, it escalated to the point where the Interdimensional Bridge was opened..."

Dolen listened to the other closely, only momentarily amused at the idea that this was the first time he had seen Anderos speak at such length. The information in and of itself was no great surprise, for Chaos was an insidious opponent willing to take advantage of the smallest weakness in their prey, but the sheer scope of the human folly was staggering. Such fickle, foolish creatures men could be, particularly regarding their own.

"If anything," Dolen mused absently, "It would seem that the Emperor himself was the catalyst which opened the floodgate, perhaps best then that he is indeed no more. Pity that he drove away one of the few which may well have stood against the darkness, though no surprise would it be were Chaos' foul stench to be found surrounding that exile."

"The Emperor took over the Empire from within in a bold coup that wrested direct control of it from our hands. He assassinated the good Empress Alisa, the former El'dari ruler of the galaxy. I do not believe his intentions were anything less than ill, regardless of what he might otherwise have claimed. I do not doubt that his actions greatly contributed to the willingness of the rebels to ally themselves with Chaos."

Except for the whole fight there at the end, one would almost think that the Emperor was in league with Chaos himself...

"In truth," Dolen replied thoughtfully, "It would not surprise me were the original coup directed entirely by those of Chaos. Examine the meager facts which are known and a pattern which supports that darkness begins to emerge. A benevolent ruler assassinated, darkness ascends, defenders exiled and then corrupted through their thirst for vengeance and their souls delivered entire with the gift of their enemy's life. No, I believe little in coincidence or the better nature of the universe," he continued, "Too much have the Eldar seen of the Foul Ones' machinations to overlook such a ploy as their work. It would indeed be a far-ranging plan, but what matter time to such as they when they have aught to do but manipulate their pawns and engineer their release?"

"Indeed. And in the end, the Emperor was destroyed by Chaos, even after he attempted to avoid death by means of cloning and psionics in such a manner as I have never seen one attempt before. Four times he was slain, each time by the Death Dancer named Kalli May. That one, for all her loyalty to Empress Alisa... I watched her consumed by vengeance until that was all she could think about and hope for..."

"Then truly a loss," Dolen replied ruefully, "Such a one fighting against the forces of Chaos, indeed slaying another of their pawns again and again despite all that he surely brought to bear in his defence, that would be an ally worth fighting beside. A pity that there is no return from Chaos, its taint forever staining the soul without hope of redemption. Perhaps another such will rise from their ranks, but they are rare prizes indeed."

"You have met Kalli's granddaughter, Jenna Jordan. The Cybions did much with manipulating DNA in hopes of creating the perfect being. They made many glaring mistakes along the way, but they did have some success."

"Jenna Jordan is her descendant?" Dolen asked in surprise, the woman had seemed quiet and reserved and he had had little opportunity to assess her in any form, but the revelation was still shocking. "One might wonder that she did not follow in the path of her progenitor, as is so often the case when any being falls to Chaos, often corrupting that which means the most to them before moving on to any other target."

Dolen determined to see what information might be gleaned back aboard the ship, though he was certain he would yet again encounter the ever helpful seals and changes. 

"Jenna was always firmly on the path of light, but the same could not be said of her sisters," Anderos explained. "I am glad that you did not have the opportunity to meet Emily, for I do not believe such a meeting would have resulted in anything especially positive. Emily calls herself the High Priestess of the Gods of Life and Death, and she was for a long time a priestess of the Urians herself."

Dolen digested that latest revelation thoughtfully, remembering the unorthodox reply before this particular venture had been undertaken.

"No," he replied softly, "I think that it might well be best were I not to encounter that one if such is indeed the case. This place is far different from whence I come, holding many manners of creature and belief that are utterly foreign to me, and I find myself yet standing upon shifting ground. To say that those of my Craftworld and our brothers are resolute in our stand against anything tainted or even acting in the ways of Chaos would be understatement. We have a long history that makes us so, and rightly so in the world of which we were born, but that history does not stand here and I find that my natural inclination is not necessarily the wisest course when set against this tapestry."

Anderos gave a nod. "Much has happened in the last few months to further darken an already grim situation in this galaxy. We did not previously have such contact with those in other galaxies, or perhaps they are not merely other galaxies at all, but different universes which might have been ours had the flow of time gone in a slightly different direction..."

"I shall leave the theories of such things to the Seers and Farseers," Dolen replied, "Their Path is another one entirely and far better suited to peruse such esoteric ideas than that of a simple Guardian. The waking of Chaos in this place is what concerns me, now, and how it may be best combated though it be not my home. Where might that foe be lurking now? What plots may it be conceiving even as we speak? These mysteries are enough and more to fill a thousand lifetimes with night terrors."

"When I left this galaxy with Kalli and her companions, the fleets of Chaos had penetrated into the very heart of Imperial space, and were preparing to ravage the core worlds from which the Karzan Empire itself is based. I have no doubt that the damage will be extensive and the cost to the Empire enormous."

"Perhaps that fate may yet be averted, though only time will tell if Lord Sedder shall prove successful here and perhaps elsewhere," Dolen replied, "I can but hope that it does, as the flood of Chaos will continue unabated if the bloodletting is allowed to feed the more martial arm. Tis not only the Changer and Devourer that are to be reckoned with, they are merely the most subtle and inventive in their plotting."

Anderos said, "The gods of death are not to be taken lightly, and I do not believe that the ones which the humans call the gods of life are of especially preferable consequence..."

"None of the four are forces to be underestimated, nor are they to be trusted to hold the best interests of their followers unless it suits their whim." Dolen shook his head. "One might ask the Emperor of Man if his forays into serving their ends was fulfilling, were he still amongst the living. That is the greatest danger I foresee, unfortunately, and not one which ones such as I can have any influence over. That the last was a servant, willing or otherwise, is highly likely, and even his death served their ends. What do you think the likelihood that they shall not attempt to influence who next sits upon that lofty throne? I suspect that the chances of that are as likely as the Mon'Keigh never again touching that which they fail to understand."

"The Emperor was a devout servant of the four gods of life, the Primo gods... The Mother, the Father, the Son, and the Daughter, as they call them. I know not their ultimate origin, however, but in that they encouraged the humans to produce many children, they were useful at the time to the needs of the El'dari..."

"Did it truly serve those needs?" Dolen wondered aloud, something tickling at the edge of his conscious, "Or did it further the humans, encouraging their development and over-population that they would seek out other places amongst the stars? I would indeed be very interested to see the nature of this 'holy' trio's tenets, whether they are as they truly appear or an even deeper layer to the Chaos that has befallen."

"Life above all other things. Anything that was not immediately conducive to the propagation of life was forbidden. Homosexuality, abortion, and contraception were illegal. Most Primos had eight or more children. However, this did not stop them from killing anyone who was a threat to their philosophy, nor with sending most of their children off to die in the war with the rebellion."

"Truly now?" Dolen murmured, ceasing his forward motion and instead settling into a likely annoying pacing. "There is a plant which I have seen, it produces the most enticing scents that you could ever imagine and in fact it cultivated by some Eldar for that reason, but there is another layer to it. That scent is linked to its nectar, a highly intoxicating drink, so I have heard from those who have tasted it." He paused in his pacing, turning to look at Anderos. "Yet that plant is among the most dangerous natural predators on its native soil. Lure with its scent, intoxicate with its honey, and while the creature slumbers peacefully away the plant moves to pierce their flesh and suck out all vital fluids while they never awake to the fact. Fanciful comparison? Perhaps. Perhaps."

Anderos gave a bit of a nod as he listened. "The gods of life and death number four and six... But if any know their true names in this day and age, it would not be me. Most who do not worship them directly, I think, do not truly believe they even exist..."

Dolen chuckled softly. "Rank supposition and paranoia, perhaps, but I have seen the Foul Gods of Chaos go to just such lengths in other times and places to meet their ends. An accepted cult or religion is so much simpler to subvert or to create from whole-cloth, and it makes it far more difficult for their members to be destroyed or persecuted when society as a whole sees them as either benevolent or at least non-threatening. Such cults are rooted out fiercely elsewhere, as the ways of Chaos are well-known and far more prevalent, often attracting only the mad in any case. Here, though? Where the evil is forgotten, nameless? Where a religion springs full-blown upon the Eldar without any hint beforehand? So very easy to corrupt, when they come willingly and truly _believe_ that what they do is true and right."

A voice came from behind, a woman's voice, saying, "So, we are speaking in matters of religion, are we? Perhaps then I could be of assistance. I am something of an expert in the matter, so they say..."


	3. The High Priestess

A human woman wearing a sleek black leather outfit marked with the Death Dancer insignia approached them. She was dark-haired and bears a distinct physical resemblance to Jenna. Around her neck hung a silver talisman in the shape of a face, hauntingly beautiful with rose-colored eyes, its features difficult to determine if it was meant to be a male or female. At her side she carried a luminite blaster as common to the Death Dancers.

Dolen turned fluidly to face the direction of the greeting, hand dropping of reflex to the holstered pistol at his waist as he studies the newcomer. Kin to Jenna Jordan, perhaps? No recourse save to ask, he supposed.

"Greetings to you," he offered politely, neutrally. "I fear that I was indulging in a flight of fanciful reasoning, nothing more. Is there aught which I may do to serve?" He was nearly tempted to append 'Mon'Keigh' to that, but refrained.

"I am Emily Jordan, High Priestess of the Gods of Life and Death," the woman said. "And no, I would not require your service, nor would I recommend much of anyone serving the Gods of Life and Death. There is more going on here than most people realize..."

Dolen remained polite as he responded, "I assure you, Emily Jordan, that I am not wholly unaware of some aspects of what has and likely will transpire." He studied her for a moment, then continues evenly, "Though one might ask what you consider yourself enlightened regarding, when the very ship you served upon fell prey to the corruption of Chaos without any standing in their way."

"I am not presently in a position to either help nor hinder them, due to matters which I would prefer not to speak of at the moment," Emily said. "There are connections between the universes which were not there before, and some things that were separate and different no longer are so..."

Anderos was stunned into silence, uncertain of what to make of what this woman was saying. Not that she was really saying all that much of anything.

His voice shifting to the chill depths of a Fenrisian winter, he levelly replied, "Those who do not seek to stem the surge of Chaos serve its aims as surely as those who would leap willingly into its arms. Ask those upon the planet which the Eyes of Truth orbits whether they sought the embrace of Chaos, if they were allowed to surrender, or whether they were savaged and destroyed at the whims of Foul Gods. Speak not of compromise or inaction to me, Mon'Keigh," he finished with nearly a hiss.

"You do not fully comprehend the situation, El'dari," Emily retorted. "Were it not for me and for the Chronomancers who brought about the Time-Change, there would not _be_ a universe here right now. They destroyed it! They destroyed everything! But we went back in time and changed what would have been! And in doing so, they bound the gods again to prevent them from enacting such a thing again."

"You speak of saving the universe," Dolen sneered, "Rescuing it from destruction and binding the powers of Chaos so that they may not destroy it again. I have seen the grip of those powers upon the worlds they infest, the horror and devastation that they wreak, and I tell you now that it were better to see it utterly destroyed then fallen to their vile grasp. There are far, far worse things than death."

"That is the power that their followers can wreck while they are so bound. You would not like to see the results were they capable of touching the world unbound." Emily looked to the ground, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "You are correct in your assessment that the ten gods of the Karzan Galaxy are of the same origin as the four gods of your own universe. Ten there were originally, and ten there were in the Elkandu Universe as well. But time followed a different course. Some names and faces were changed, but the ultimate being at the core of it all did not..."

Dolen stared at her, glad of the concealment of his helm as she boldly confirmed what was only supposition, and he wished that she had done anything but.

"You know of this?" he asked with incredulity, "You know, and _still_ you refuse to act to impede them? You claim to be a leader of religion, and yet you still would condemn the millions who shall pay the price for your reluctance?" He shook his head, molten anger replacing the disbelief. "What is more monstrous, to bring the birth of the Gods of Chaos upon the universe or to do nothing after to stand against them and instead hide behind thin excuses? I tell you this, Emily Jordan, that while you will sit idly by, one who knows they shall have his soul at his death will do whatever he must to stop them. At any cost. To do any less would be to forsake all honor."

Emily looked at the ground. "Think what you will of me. The nine most powerful Chronomancers in the universe used the three most powerful magical items at the Gates of Time in order to change history and to bind them. I was not to speak of it. Not to speak of the exact consequences of doing so, nor what I am truly capable of because of it, for fear that others would attempt to use me to further their own ends." She shook her head slowly. "I will not, however, allow them more leeway than is absolutely necessary. But I cannot control what their followers do. There are, however, things that I can do, and have been doing..." She touched the talisman pensively.

"And so you fear that others will use you?" Dolen almost laughed at the notion. "That they will manipulate you to their own ends? As well be afraid of living, for such is the way of it!" He drew a deep, calming breath and expelled it slowly. "You claim power, of such a magnitude that it has shifted the fate of this and other galaxies, yet are constrained not to use it. Better to have no power at all, beyond strength of will and purpose, the weapons which might be found along the way, and allies of like mind. At least that will accomplish much that all of your 'power' will do nothing to address." Pausing, he merely looked at her for a heartbeat, then softly added, "I should loathe you for your cowardice and self-deceit which will lead to untold deaths, but I do not. I pity you."

Emily looked up at him again and said, "Because I know there is one force in the universe that can sway the lives of billions and change the will even of gods, and that is the Power of Love."

Anderos made _no_ comment.

Once again glad of his helmet, Dolen merely looked at her as though she were mad. "That," he finally managed after regaining the shattered remnants of thought, "is the single most insane thing it has ever been my pleasure to hear. Surely you have not lost your wits to such a degree to think that the Unholy Gods of _Chaos_ might ever be swayed by something so simple as an emotion? They are primal forces of Chaos, not... not..." he floundered, momentarily lost for words before resuming, "Some love-struck Eldar maid. They are alien and monstrous beyond anything else, they care nothing for anything save sating their own vile appetites. To think otherwise, that they might be so swayed, is the very height of self-delusion. I invite you to try it, if you wish, you shall see that my assessment is _quite_ accurate."

Emily smiled insanely at him. "But I have shown the power of my love to my god, and he has been swayed by it, and is fully supportive of me... yes... It is true! Love changes all things!"

She had shown the power of true love to her God... and yet she freely admitted to the knowledge that the gods of this place are nothing more than Chaos. She was beyond insane, she was actively in league with the very evils that sought to suck the very soul out of the universe!

"I think," Dolen replied, his tone shifting once more to polite in deference to the claims of her power, "That it might be best that we continue on our way. Lord Sedder shall certainly seek to contact us soon." He could hope and wish for some signal at this very moment to facilitate their escape. "And we must needs be ready to answer his call."

It was little wonder that she'd responded as she had earlier, were she a servant of those ruinous powers. How had that corruption gone unnoticed? But then, all of Emily's divine powers didn't really help her when Anderos drew his blaster behind her and shot. Emily slumped to the ground, unconscious, before she even realized what he was doing.

Were it not for the rigid self-discipline of the Guardian Path, Dolen would likely have leapt at least a good four yards down the hall at the sound of the weapon discharge. As it stood, however, he looked over at Anderos with broad approval before turning his attention to the body on the floor.

He frowned within his helm as he kneels beside her, noting the continued rise and fall of breath, and looked up at Anderos, "You stunned her?"

Shaking his head, he considered the situation for a moment, briefly undecided as the well intentions of their host must be considered, but reached the inevitable conclusion quickly enough. Drawing the borrowed pistol, he checked the settings that he had been shown and shifted them to the furthest upon the lethality scale.

"No quarter is given by Chaos," he murmured, pointing the pistol at her skull, "None shall be returned," and fired.

The corpse proceeded to vanish in a swirl of scintillating colors. Which was probably not all that good a sign, all things considered.

Anderos looked on grimly, frowning as he watched and muttered, "That's not normal..."

"No, it's not," Dolen replied with echoing grimness. "One can only hope that the Warp which spawned her, and spirited her away, shall keep her from intruding further with her madness. Better that, by far, then finding her once again standing as a servant to those powers and a foe." He sighed softly and stood, holstering the pistol as he looked around with some surprise. "I would think a Guardian would appear to investigate. I shall not, however, fail to take advantage of our good fortune in this. Best we be away, and quickly, before anything else happens upon us in the area."

Putting word to deed, he turned and continued with fleet-footed grace along the passage they'd been following, content to put as much distance between them and the disturbance as possible.

Anderos made no argument, falling in step after him without more than a glance back at the spot where Emily had been standing. "In spite of her clear madness, there seems to be truth in much of what she was saying..."

The corridor wound on toward an eating area occupied by a smattering of others. Dolen slows as they near other inhabitants, settling into a more normal, relaxed gait. _I belong here, there is nothing of interest to see._

"I suspect that much of what she said was true," he offered quietly in reply, "Even her babbling upon the 'power of love'..." He shuddered at the memory, then continued in conversational tones, "Such a thing would dovetail well with certain of the Fiends, and serve an excellent avenue of corruption."

Anderos called for something to eat and drink and took a seat at a corner table, slumping down into the chair.

"I do hope Sedder is getting on better. He would almost have to be. How did she follow us here? The transponder codes to the base are only known to a handful of humans... And I don't think any of those who knew them are even still alive..."

Dolen forewent any refreshment, but did remove his helmet and settled on the edge of a seat with a good view. "This is a strange land indeed, and if the power she spoke of was in fact accurate then she would likely have no difficulty in finding whatever she sought to."

He shook his head, a hand idly reaching to draw the long trail of the braided tail from beneath his collar.

"It shall likely be of great interest to Lord Sedder once his task is complete. I somehow think that he shall be quite suited and ready for the task at hand."

Once pressed and cajoled to follow it, he thought with some bemusement, the man somehow displaying power beyond anything Dolen was capable of and yet equally unwilling to rush forward with it. Overall, not a bad trait to possess.


End file.
